My Ocs bios
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: First attempt working with OCs
1. Good guysPart 1

Hello dear readers! Dr. Who here! Well, my 1st anniversary here on FFNet is coming soon and I decided to post a story I've been working on long time ago. This is my first attempt working with OCs, I hope you like it. Here are the 1st part of the Bios: The good guys!-Part 1

* * *

><p><strong>Lee-Onara (Leena)<strong>

**Biological Information**

Home: Genso Ryuu Dimension.

Nicknames: Lee, Leena, little queen.

Weapon of choice: Swords, water.

Fighting style: Kenjutsu, water bending.

Occupation: Kunoichi, Queen of Genso Ryuu Dimension.

Specie: Water dragon.

Gender: Female.

Height: 5'

Weight: 120 lb.

Outfit: Blue strapless top and blue diagonal-cut skirt.

Skin color: Apple green.

Hair color: Dark.

Eye color: Dark / blue (in dragon state)

Allies: TMNT, sisters (Raven, Dayannara and Michaella)

Heir of "the dragons' dimension"; Leena carries the biggest responsibility for a teenager: continue with her father's legacy. Leena is a strong water dragon, loyal to her family and friends and always sure of what she wants. Even though she looks like her mother in the exterior, she is more like her father in the interior: a natural leader ready to fight for what is right and fair. She's not aware that she has been secretly engaged with Cedric by the members of the counsel.

She became mother, father, sister and friend for her sisters once her parents died. She spends longs hours reading, meditating and training; she's also gifted with an enchanting voice and incredible drawing skills.

As a water dragon, she is able to breathe underwater and control this element the way she wants. Her father's counselor, Althor, became a father for her once Ryoga (Leena's father) died.

The swords she carries were her father's.

Her long dark hair is braided, in a pony tail and she wears a black chocker with a blue tear-drop shaped diamond. She's the eldest of 4 sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven (Ray)<strong>

**Biological Information**

Home: Genso Ryuu Dimension.

Nicknames: Ray, Red-head, Angry young lady.

Weapon of choice: Manriki, daggers, kunais, bombs, smoke pills.

Fighting style: Kusarijutsu, fire bending.

Occupation: Kunoichi, 2nd princess of Genso Ryuu Dimension.

Specie: Fire dragon.

Gender: Female.

Height: 5'

Weight: 125 lb.

Outfit: Red strapless top and red straight leg cotton shorts.

Skin color: Dark green.

Hair color: Red dyed with black highlights.

Eye color: Honey / red (in dragon state)

Allies: TMNT, sisters (Leena, Dayannara and Michaella), Riven (Genso Ryuu Dimension)

A rebel princess in all the ways possible; Raven has always been "the black sheep". The fire that burns inside her makes this dragon the most dangerous and deadliest of the team. Always disagreeing with her superiors' decisions; since the day Anika (her mother) died, she never showed emotions again except for anger and sarcasm. She calls everyone "honey" (in a sarcastic way) Even though she looks cold in the outside, there's a caring and compassive girl in the inside. She cares a lot about her sisters and it's always ready to give her life for them. As a fire dragon, she is able to create and manipulate fire.

She cut her hair very short (boy-like) and dyed it red with black highlights. She has a scar that looks like a crescent moon that begins on her left eyebrow, crosses her upper and lower eyelid and ends on her cheek (left). She wears a black chocker with a red star-shaped ruby.

She acts tomboy-like just to hide her kind, feminine real self.

She's the second of 4 sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>Dayannara (Dana)<strong>

**Biological Information**

Home: Genso Ryuu Dimension.

Nicknames: D-D, Dana, Genie D.

Weapon of choice: Double tessen , air.

Fighting style: Tessenjutsu, air bending.

Occupation: Kunoichi, 3rd princess of Genso Ryuu Dimension.

Specie: Air dragon.

Gender: Female.

Height: 4'80

Weight: 118 lb.

Outfit: Purple strapless top and purple short leggings.

Skin color: Light green.

Hair color: Brown.

Eye color: Brown / violet (in dragon state)

Allies: TMNT, sisters (Leena, Raven and Michaella)

The most pacific dragon of the team. Princess Dayannara prefers diplomacy before physical aggression but that doesn't mean she is not a great warrior.

The voice of reason in the team and her mother Anika's perfect resemble because of her mother-like nature. Her kindness knows no limits, always ready to help in any way that she can.

She loves music, poetry and technology. She is 5 minutes older than Michaella and instead of her sister; Dana is very shy. The death of her parents contributed with her shyness but she always has Leena to help her to grow some self confidence.

As an air dragon, she can control air and create powerful hurricanes with the help of her double tessen. Her wings are a little bigger than her sisters' which makes her increase her speed while flying.

A curious fact: when she was a kid, she was afraid of heights. It was Raven who helped her to get rid of her phobia. In that moment, Dana discovered the kind and caring nature of her always angry sister.

Her hair is short, brown with a fringe. She wears a black choker with a violet opal.

She's the third of 4 sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>Michaella (Miley)<strong>

**Biological Information**

Home: Genso Ryuu Dimension.

Nicknames: Mia, Miley, Ella.

Weapon of choice: Tonfas, earth.

Fighting style: Kobudo, earth bending.

Occupation: Kunoichi, last princess of Genso Ryuu Dimension.

Specie: Earth dragon.

Gender: Female.

Height: 4'80

Weight: 118 lb.

Outfit: Light orange strapless and light orange mini skirt with short leggings.

Skin color: Sea green.

Hair color: Orange dyed with white highlights.

Eye color: Blue / orange (in dragon state)

Allies: TMNT, sisters (Leena, Raven and Dayannara), Jayden and Jada (Genso Ryuu Dimension)

Outgoing, cheerful, friendly and full of life. "Miley" (like she loves to be called) is the friendliest dragon girl of the team.

She hates being called "princess" or "your majesty" all the time; sometimes she wishes she wasn't born in the royal family but that doesn't stop her from being nice and friendly.

Always smiling and cheering everyone up; a little hyperactive and sometimes distracted… way different than her older twin sister, Dayannara.

She loves dancing, skating and dance machines. Animals are one of her biggest passions; she has lots of pets from different dimensions. Even though she looks very delicate and feminine, as an earth dragon, she can lift 10 times her weight (very common characteristic between the dragons of her kind) and controls earth in all the ways possible.

When she was a kid, she and her twin sister were like two drops of water but when she grew up she curled her hair and dyed it orange with white highlights.

She wears a black choker with an orange topaz.

She's the youngest of 4 sisters.


	2. Good guysPart 2

Here's The good guys-Part 2

* * *

><p><strong>Althor<strong>

**Biological Information**

Home: Genso Ryuu Dimension.

Nicknames: None

Weapon of choice: Water.

Fighting style: water bending.

Occupation: Genso Ryuu Dimension's guardian.

Specie: Water dragon.

Gender: Male.

Height: 6'

Weight: 165 lb.

Outfit: White long robe and golden belt.

Skin color: Pale green.

Hair color: Grey.

Eye color: Grey /blue (in dragon state)

Allies: Leena.

Former counselor of King Ryoga, now counselor of Queen Lee-Onara. Althor became a father for Leena and her sisters once her parents died. Thanks to his ability to read the people's soul and aura, he can tell who is trustworthy or not. Since Arkaam arrived to the palace, he noticed his dark aura and suspects a lot about him. For that reason, Althor never leaves Queen Leena alone.

He looks very serious in the exterior but he has his soft side. The former king proclaimed him guardian and gave him authority to choose the three remaining guardians.

His hair is long, in a ponytail. He's got white beard and moustache and even though he is around the 40s, he has the strength of a young dragon.

He's guardian number 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Riven<strong>

**Biological Information**

Home: Genso Ryuu Dimension.

Nicknames: None

Weapon of choice: Fire.

Fighting style: fire bending.

Occupation: Pro- car racer, Gen Ryuu Dimension's guardian.

Specie: Fire dragon.

Gender: Male.

Height: 5'80

Weight: 150 lb.

Outfit: Black long robe and golden belt.

Skin color: Dark green.

Hair color: Dark.

Eye color: Dark / red (in dragon state)

Allies: Raven.

The bravest guardian in the history of Genso Ryuu. Strong, skilled, a little too much self confident, sometimes arrogant. Riven was named one of the four guardians of Genso Ryuu by Althor who discovered his potential in the Royal Championship after noticing courage in his aura.

Riven loves races, speed and cars; he's the most skilled racer in every dimension he has participated. Riven's car is named "Stella" in memory of his big sister who mysteriously disappeared from Genso Ryuu when he was a kid. When Althor named him guardian, he took this as an opportunity to find her sister.

His best friend and crush is Raven, though she only sees him as a good friend.

His favorite phrase: "hit first, questions later"

His hair is short and has a dragon tattooed on the back of his neck.

He's guardian number 2.

* * *

><p><strong>Jayden<strong>

**Biological Information**

Home: Genso Ryuu Dimension.

Nicknames: J-bro, bookworm.

Weapon of choice: Earth

Fighting style: earth bending.

Occupation: Genso Ryuu Dimension's guardian.

Specie: Earth dragon.

Gender: Male.

Height: 5'30

Weight: 140 lb.

Outfit: Black robe and golden belt.

Skin color: Olive green.

Hair color: Blond.

Eye color: Green / gray (in dragon state)

Allies: Dayannara and Michaella.

Althor discovered Jayden and his sister's souls and auras were pure and innocent but strong and loyal to any good cause. Jayden is 3 minutes older to his twin sister Jada. He's very mature for his age and always has to keep an eye on Jada in case she gets in trouble… which happens a lot.

He loves books (his sister calls him bookworm), music and always teams up with Miley in the dance machine. He and his sister are the only teenagers been proclaimed guardians. As an earth dragon, his specialty is to create powerful earthquakes.

He's got medium spiky blond hair and wears a piercing on his eyebrow.

He is guardian number 3.

* * *

><p><strong>Jada<strong>

**Biological Information**

Home: Genso Ryuu Dimension.

Nicknames: J-sis.

Weapon of choice: Air.

Fighting style: air bending.

Occupation: Genso Ryuu Dimension's guardian.

Specie: Air dragon.

Gender: Female.

Height: 5'

Weight: 125 lb.

Outfit: White strapless dress and golden belt.

Skin color: Olive green.

Hair color: Pink.

Eye color: Green / gray (in dragon state)

Allies: Dayannara and Michaella.

Even though she and her brother were Miley's best friends, they never knew who she really was until Althor took them to the palace, proclaimed them guardians and introduced them to the royal family where they discovered Miley's full name was Michaella and also that she was one of Genso Ryuu's princesses. Instead of feeling betrayed, Jada was more than happy to know she had a princess as best friend.

She's very imprudent and always gets in troubles because of her curiosity. She's mistress in disguising and lying, abilities that always save her head and his brother's when is needed.

As an air dragon her specialty are tornados. Sometimes she gets in trance and has visions of the future but once the trance state is gone, she can't remember anything.

Her hair is long, wavy, in pigtails. She carries a gymnastic ribbon on her belt to increase her tornado's power.

She is guardian number 4.


	3. Bad guys

The Bad guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Arkaam (Aldarnius)<strong>

**Biological Information**

Home: Genso Ryuu Dimension.

Nicknames: None.

Weapon of choice: Fire.

Fighting style: fire bending.

Occupation: Member of Genso Ryuu Dimension's counsel.

Specie: Fire dragon.

Gender: Male.

Height: 5'70

Weight: 155 lb.

Outfit: Black robe, red belt.

Skin color: Dark green.

Hair color: White.

Eye color: Brown / red (in dragon state)

Allies: Cedric (son)

Arkaam tried to gain King Ryoga's confidence but Althor prevented him about his dark aura. He attempted against princess Leena's life when she was only a newborn but the princess' babysitter noticed it and was killed by Arkaam. For his crimes, he was exiled of Genso Ryuu forever.

He returned with the name of "Aldarnius" His main goal was to control Genso Ryuu and destroy what remains of the royal family but now, with a son as captain of Genso Ryuu's army, his plans changed.

He became part of Genso Ryuu's counsel just to stay informed of the new queen's moves and activities but with Althor always by her side, that's almost an impossible mission.

He's arrogant, sarcastic and egocentric.

The only thing "Aldarnius" has to hide is the mark on his left eye or else Althor would know who he really is.

* * *

><p><strong>Cedric<strong>

**Biological Information**

Home: Genso Ryuu Dimension.

Nicknames: None.

Weapon of choice: Fire.

Fighting style: fire bending.

Occupation: Captain of Genso Ryuu Dimension's army.

Specie: Fire dragon.

Gender: Male.

Height: 6'

Weight: 140 lb.

Outfit: Black and white.

Skin color: Dark green.

Hair color: Brown.

Eye color: Brown / red (in dragon state)

Allies: Arkaam /Aldarnius (father)

Captain of Genso Ryuu; Cedric is totally unaware of his father's real past and name.

He fell in love of Leena since the day he first saw her and is more than pleased to know his father arranged his marriage with the new queen though the young monarch doesn't know anything about this union yet (all part of Arkaam's plan)

Without a mother to raise him up and with a very strict father, Cedric started training from a very tender age. Cedric is very reserved and prefers to work with his own team than team up with the guardians but the circumstances give him no other choice.

Even though his marriage with Leena has been arranged, he tries to gain the young queen's heart by his own but fails in all his attempts because Leena is just not interested on him.


	4. NEW STORY!

**Writer's Note: **All the new characters are mine. Don't forget it!

* * *

><p><strong>TMNT-DRAGON DYNASTY<strong>

**New characters, new worlds, new adventure**

The new characters are called "dragons", they're humanoid beings, green skinned with wings, and little vampire-like fangs. They're home word is called Genso Ryuu-a new dimension participating in the Battle Nexus Tournament* (read **"About the story" **bellow this)

In Genso Ryuu-the dragon dimension- technology and ancient traditions coexist together in perfect balance.

They are ruled by a monarchy

Although they use weapons to fight, they also can control the 4 elements. The dragons are divided by their powers: water dragons, fire dragons, air dragons and earth dragons.

* * *

><p><strong>About the story<strong>

The Battle Nexus Tournament has been moved to a new dimension for the first time, courtesy of the recently proclaimed Queen Lee-Onara. The turtles are called by the Daimyo to participate on the Tournament as always.

While the Tournament is going normally in the Arena, things in palace are different: Guardian Jada's vision announces that it's time to look for new guardians; the queen orders Guardian Althor to keep an eye on the participants of the Battle Nexus Tournament.

Meanwhile, Aldarnius has convinced the Counsel to marry the queen with a member of the royal army just as the ancient traditions say. The young monarch is so focused on getting the new guardians that is totally unaware of her fate.

At the end of the Tournament, Althor informs that the winner is not what they were looking for but there were strong energies coming from other participants. The queen sends the guardians to the other dimensions. To cover more ground, the princesses are also sent to that mission with a warning: they must not reveal their place in the royal family.

The guardians come back after a month of searching with no good results. They are still no news of the queen's sisters.

Guardian Jada has another vision: the princesses had been captured by a man obsessed with torturing creatures that are not like him. The queen abandons the kingdom looking for her sisters but first, she leaves Aldarnius in charge. A big mistake.

Aldarnius takes this as an advantage and proclaims himself king. Althor recognizes Aldarnius is Arkaam, who was exiled for attempting against the heir's life years ago but before he can do something, he and the other guardians are taken prisoners.

On the other dimension, a couple of weeks later… the turtles decide the take a break from the city and move to the farmhouse. Late that night they set their tents near a lake where they find a strange creature bleeding badly.

And here's when the new adventure begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Writer's words:<strong> I hope you like this story. This is my 1st attempt writing and working with OCs s… I'll expect your reviews, comments, critique… whatever… LOL! The story will be posted on my anniversary (17-07)

With love,

**Who**


End file.
